MAP13: Nukage Processing (TNT: Evilution)
MAP13: Nukage Processing (MAP18 in PSX) is the thirteenth map of TNT: Evilution. The layout was designed by Brian Kidby with minor touchups and additions by Ty Halderman, and uses the music track "Death's Bells". thumb|right|300px|Map of MAP13 Walkthrough This map is known for three large rooms - the courtyard to the south, the nukage within the center, and the exit rooms to the north. The players start in the south-west corner of the map. Yellow key The yellow key is located in a room just off the courtyard. When you start the level, head directly forward and attack or evade any monsters on route. You should reach a room where you see enemies on some crates as well as on the platform surrounding the room. With this route, you should at least collect a shotgun and a chaingun. Open the door to the east. If you run south, you will encounter a teleporter, but will also collect the rocket launcher. To reach the key, you will need to enter the nukage area within the center, and run along the walkways and take the south door. There is a shortcut that allows you to reach the yellow key by going directly from the starting room to the courtyard - see the secrets section below. Red key The red key is found to the east of the nukage pit, and is available once you have the yellow key. After going through the yellow key door, you can find a berserk pack to your left, and a radiation suit to the right. Take the radiation suit, and clear out the enemies on the ground level. Climb the stairs to the second floor. On the northern wall is a switch that will open the center column, and either a cacodemon, revenant or pain elemental. The red key is found within the slime pit revealed by the center column. Blue key From the red key room's second floor, there is a switch on the southern wall that opens a door. Behind the door is a teleporter that leads to a corridor. At the end of the corridor is another teleporter that leads to the teleporter chain in the courtyard, with close access to the blue key. To reach the blue key, perform a running jump onto its platform. Note that getting the key will reveal a monster just north of the starting area (the monster type varies by difficulty.) To avoid this, jump off the blue key platform on the southern edge; although if you want to avoid monsters, it's generally easier running to the exit at this point. If you miss the jump to the blue key, or if you want to get it early, there is a pillar in the south-east corner of the courtyard. This pillar contains a lift on the south-eastern side that brings you to the midpoint of the teleport chain. You can also use this lift to reach two boxes of rockets (and a megasphere in multiplayer). The exit With the red and blue key, head to the northern part of the map. The first room past the blue key is a simple nukage pit surrounded by six cylindrical containers. At the north end of the room is a red key switch that opens the door to the exit. The final room is contains former humans, with chaingunners on the exit platform above. While the exit platform will darken as you approach it, the exit switch will remain lit. If desired, you can collect the computer map or light goggles to reveal the final opponents in the map. Secrets # In the starting room are a pair of barrels along the left wall; destroy them and open the wall behind them for a secret. # Inside secret #1 are five alcoves with computers on the back walls. One of them has animated screens; open it to get a backpack. # Across from the entrance to secret #1 in the starting room is a stack of crates; lower them to gain access to the outside area. # After ascending the first set of stairs in the level, you'll arrive in a hallway with a bank of computers on either side. A section of the wall on the right (east) bank opens, revealing a secret room with a security armor. # A bit beyond secret #4 is a room with some crates and an L-shaped raised ledge. A section of one of the computer walls here opens as well. # After taking some teleporters from the large outside area, you'll arrive at a U-shaped brown metal hallway with white teleporters at either end. The inside wall about halfway through this hall has a lightning-bolt symbol on it; open in for the last secret. Notes Upon collecting the computer map, the player will be able to see several inaccessible multiplayer-only rooms scattered throughout the map. The only way to actively enter them in single player is through the idclip cheat. These areas can still be seen on the automap in the Sony PlayStation port, though you are unable to enter them as the no clipping cheat is not available. Screenshots Image:Evilution-map13.png Image:Evilution-map13-nukage.png|Pool of nukage Speedrunning Statistics Map data Things Records The Compet-N records for the map are: External links * MAP13 demos from the Compet-N database Nukage Processing (TNT: Evilution) Category:Brian Kidby levels Category:Ty Halderman levels